Vengeance with a Twist
by PinkableLove
Summary: A different take on the MattLita situation. When Matt finds out Lita's secret, Jeff shows up to help her pick up the pieces and seek revenge. Eventual JeffLita pairing
1. The Reunion

**Title:** Vengeance with a Twist  
**Author:** Heather  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Couples:** Jeff/Lita (eventually) with mentions of Matt/Lita and Edge/Lita  
**Summary:** What if Matt found out about Lita's lies in a different way? When he leaves her, Jeff is there to pick up the piece and help her move on.

Here is my latest story! The idea came to me one night, and I just had to go with it. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Amy stared at Matt in disbelief, her brain still trying to process what just happened. She couldn't understand, she couldn't understand how he could do this to her. He claimed that he loved her. Yeah loved her alright, if he truly loved her then he wouldn't be doing this. He wouldn't be in the middle of the ring, humiliating her in front of thousands of people. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, willing herself not to cry in front of him… in front of all these people. But it was too late, she felt the first set of tears falling down her pretty face. She finally looked up at him, seeing the cold look in his eyes, a look she never thought he would ever give her.

"You know what Amy, I'm done, you mean nothing to me," Matt said, throwing his microphone down in anger and heading up the ramp, leaving Amy all alone in the ring. She stared up at the ramp in disbelief, not wanting to believe that he meant what he said. She waited a few moments, until she was sure that he would be gone, and took off up the ramp, hoping to get to her locker room before people started asking questions.

'I can't believe he would actually do that to me,' Amy thought as she walked quickly down the hallway. But she looked up in time to see Chris Jericho standing there, a sad look in his eyes. She tried to walk around him, but he quickly grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Look Chris, I am fine ok. I don't need anyone to worry about me, this is my problem and I am going to take care of it myself," She said quickly pulling her arm away and walking away.

"Lita…" She heard Jericho calling, trying to get her to come back

"No, I don't want to talk about it," She yelled without even looking back. She didn't need their pity. She would be fine, she just needed to be alone. She quickly got to the girls locker room and realized that the other divas would be in there, and she couldn't face them, not yet. They would end up asking questions and she wasn't in the mood to defend herself again. So she kept going until she reached the end of the arena. She sat down on the nearby bench and thought about everything that happened tonight. She slowly brought her head into her hands and cried, the sudden realization of exactly what happened hitting her for the first time. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away," She yelled, not wanting anyone to see her like this.

"Sunshine…" The male voice replied softly. Amy's head quickly shot up, only one person ever used that nickname with her. She slowly looked up and saw the man standing there. The last man she expected to see at this moment.

Jeff.

"Jeff…" She managed to choke out during sobs, still shocked that he was standing here in front of her.

"Yeah sunshine, it's me. Come on, I talked to Chris, he said we can use his locker room and he will share with Christian," Jeff replied, placing arm around the sobbing red head and leading her toward Chris's locker room. He looked over and noticed that she had her head down, obviously trying to hide from everyone. He sighed in relief when the finally reached the locker room. He took her inside and locked the door, making certain that they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Jeff," She said again, placing a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and Lita launched herself into his arms, holding on tightly.

"I'm here for you sunshine, I'm always here," Jeff whispered softly, holding Lita close to him.

"How…how did you know to come here?" Lita asked through her tears.

"I was in town and I turned Raw on to see my brother in the ring, yelling at you. I only saw the end, where he left. Sweetheart, what is going on?" Jeff replied, taking Lita's hand and leading her to the couch. "You know you can tell me anything right,"

"I know," Lita replied softly. She looked up at him and sighed. "Ok this is what happened,"

* * *

**Should I continue? Remember… read and review!**


	2. Revelations

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Ok, the flashback is supposed to be Lita telling Jeff what happened! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: 

_Flashback_

_Matt Hardy stood in the middle of the ring, the anger evident on his face. He didn't want to do it, he really didn't because he loved her. But he had to._

"_Now Lita, I suppose you are wondering why I called you out here," He started. Seeing her nod curiously, he continued. "See Lita, I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul, and that's why I have to do this. That's why I have to tell the world what a lying little slut you are,"_

"_Matt…" Lita started, the fear evident in her voice. She had a bad feeling that she knew where this conversation was going. But no, they couldn't do it here, it wasn't the time or place to do it._

"_No, shut up Lita. Don't even waste your breath, because I am going to do it anyway. I am going to expose you for the liar that you are! You see everyone, I brought Lita out here today, so that she could witness me telling the whole world this. Lita is nothing but a liar and a slut! She claims that she loves me and only me, but no, I have to come to find out that she has been cheating on me," Matt paused, listening to the collective gasps out in the audience. "And no, that's not even everything! It turns out that my loving girlfriend was cheating on me with my best friend, Edge!" He finished, looking up at Amy and noticing how she was fighting back the tears._

"_Matt…" Amy started. She didn't exactly know what she could say to try and fix things. She just knew that if she didn't try to talk to him, then she would lose it in front of all these people, and she couldn't do that._

"_Amy, don't even try and deny it, because you know that it's true. So you know what, save the excuses for someone who cares ok. Because I sure as hell have nothing else to say to you! You know what Amy, I'm done… you mean nothing to me!" He yelled throwing the microphone down and leaving Amy in the middle of the ring to cry._

_End Flashback_

Jeff stared at Amy in disbelief. This didn't sound like his brother, not at all. But his brother was the least of his problems right now. All he cared about was making Amy feel better. He looked over at her and noticed that she had started crying again.

"Sunshine," He started pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly, almost as if she would float away if he let go. "Don't cry over him anymore, he isn't worth it. I know you that you love him, trust me I do. But if he really loved you as much as he says he does, then he wouldn't be doing this to you," he looked down into her hazel eyes and for the first time, he saw how truly hurt she was. "You ok?" He asked, as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be fine," She replied sighing softly. "I just want to go back to the hotel, will you come with me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course," He replied taking her arms and slowly leading her out of the arena, praying that they didn't run into anyone on the way out. Luckily they made it out safely and drove back to the hotel.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they carefully snuck in and made their way towards Jeff's room. They decided that since Amy was originally supposed to be rooming with Matt, that she would stay the night in Jeff's room.

"You know you don't have to do this Jeff," Amy said, not wanting to inconvenience him. This was her problem and she didn't want to bring anyone into it, especially not his brother. That could cause many problems that she didn't think any of them needed.

"Of course, you know you can always stay here when you need to. Maybe you should go take a shower or get something to eat to see if it will make you feel better," Jeff replied, hoping she started feeling better soon.

"I think I am just going to go to bed, I am really tired and just want to forget that today ever happened," She replied occupying one of the beds in the room. She did bother to change or anything, she just wanted to sleep and forget about everything for a few hours.

The Next Day

Amy's eyes slowly fluttered open as she turned over to look at the clock. She groaned when she realized it was only 9 am. She slowly let her eyes adjust to the light, when she finally realized what had woke her up in the first place. The overwhelming smell of bacon. She slowly got up out of bed and walked toward the kitchen, smiling at the site in front of her. Jeff was running around the kitchen trying to make breakfast.

"And he cooks, you are going to make someone a great wife one day." Amy said as she started laughing at the site in front of her. "You know Jeff, you never really struck me as an everyday Betty Crocker," she said laughing so hard that tears were running down her face.

"Please, Betty ain't got nothing on me," Jeff said as he pointed to himself.

"Umm, Jeff, have you ever actually cooked an entire meal in you life?" She asked, not wanting to tease him, but it was just too easy.

"Oh, you are just so funny, you should be a comedian on your day off," He said, rolling his eyes. "If you are going to be a smart ass, then I will just stop making breakfast and you can do it yourself!" Jeff replied, finishing up the last of the meal and handing her a plate.

"Ok, ok I underestimated you, this actually isn't that bad," Amy replied, taking a bite of her breakfast. They finished up their meal, making small conversation.

"So what do you have to do today?" Jeff replied, taking Amy's plate and putting it in the sink.

"I don't really feel like doing anything today," She replied looking down

"Sunshine, did you ever think about talking to Adam? Maybe he can help you get through this," Jeff replied slowly, not exactly sure of what her reaction would be. He knew that Adam was such a sensitive subject for her.

"OH MY GOD," Amy yelled. "I didn't even think about Adam. I have to go talk to him," She finished running out of the door, not even explaining to Jeff.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Read and Review! 


	3. Fights and Realizations

Chapter 3:

Amy slowly knocked on Adam's door, scared of what his reaction would be. She knew that she wasn't his favorite person right now, but she had to do this, it was the only way she would feel better.

"Whoever it is, go away!" She heard the angry voice yell from the other end.

"It's me Adam, open the damn door!" Amy screamed loudly, before balling her fists and pounding repeatedly on the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Adam exclaimed angrily, as he swung the door open.

"Don't you think we should talk about what happened?" Amy asked incredulously. She couldn't believe Adam was asking her this. After everything that happened yesterday, she figured they should talk, and try to figure out what they were going to do.

"I have nothing to say to you. No you know what, I do. How the hell could you do this to me Amy? I mean you told Matt, how could you! Were you purposely trying to ruin my marriage? Yeah, I bet that was your plan all along!" He yelled, getting up to her face.

"How in the hell could you say that to me!" She yelled back, pushing him away and moving to the other side of the room. "I can't believe this, you are blaming this whole thing on me! Last time I checked Adam, we were both to blame, last time I checked, you slept with me too," She finished, the tears now visibly falling down her pretty face.

"Yeah Amy, I did, but I also didn't air our dirty laundry all over national TV. I mean my wife was watching that, yeah my wife. And now you that you have decided to be a slut, and go tell your boyfriend, my marriage is ruined!" Adam yelled, not even paying attention to the now crying Amy.

"Adam, I didn't tell Matt! I don't know how he found out, but it wasn't me. Now maybe if you would stop calling me a slut for two seconds and listen to what I have to say, maybe you would understand. Look Adam, I am sorry ok. I'm sorry Matt found out, I'm sorry he announced it on Raw, I'm sorry your marriage is ruined, ok I'm SORRY!" She yelled that last part, her body now shaking from the sobs that were escaping her mouth. She went toward to door but stopped when she suddenly heard Adam calling her name.

"Amy, you know what I am most sorry about?" He asked the anger evident in his voice. She nodded slowly, telling him to continue. "I'm sorry I ever threw away my marriage on a slut like you," He finished not even listening to her sobs as she quickly walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Amy didn't even make it halfway down the hallway before the sobs overtook her body. But she couldn't do this, she couldn't let everyone see how Adam and Matt were affecting her. She had to be strong for everyone else. She slowly made her way back to the hotel room, and praying that Jeff would take her somewhere to get away from everything. When she suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Amy asked, turning around and coming face-to-face with Torrie Wilson.

"Maybe if you would have spent more time giving Matt what he needs, instead of being a slut and cheating on him, he wouldn't have dumped you" Torrie said, glaring at Amy and walking off. Amy walked back to the hotel room, not even paying attention to what Torrie said. Amy finally reached the room and slid her keycard in.

"Where have you been?" Jeff asked worried, coming to meet her at the door.

"Come on," Amy said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the door.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jeff said, stopping the both of them. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here. Look Jeff, I will explain everything later… but right now, I just need to get away from here," She said, grabbing his arm and rushing him down the hall. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the voices in front of her. She instantly recognized the one as Torrie Wilson. Then, she suddenly realized who the other voice was…. Matt.


End file.
